Soul Mates
by FoxyWolf2
Summary: This is a purely fluff filled, fun story of two unlikely friends who figure out their love for one another. Lots of fluff, love and LEMON. If you don't like lemon, this story is not for you. Those who read I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will have a lot of fluff, love, and lemon. Lol Starts off as a FWB story then goes into the lovey dovey stuff. This story was purely for fun, and I haven't written in a long time so I just wanted to take a spin at it again. Hope that everyone who reads enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^**

Late in the dead of night two lovers broke the silence of the Kaiba mansion. The east wing of the mansion belonged to the eldest of the Kaiba brothers, which tuned out to be a good thing so that the youngest brother wouldn't hear the adult activities going on in his brother's room. Moans and heavy panting filled the room as Evelyn arched her back in pleasure under Seto's touch….

6 months earlier, during the battle city finals…

The first round of the Battle City Finals had finished for the evening and Evelyn and her friends gathered in her best friend Yugi's room as they talked about the day's events...

Yugi was her god brother and she had lived with him and grandfather for the past few years until she graduated high school. She, as well as Yugi, possessed a powerful millennium item. She proudly wore one of two millennium rings. Bakura had the necklace he wore around his neck; Evelyn wore an actual ring with the millennium eye with two rubies on either side.

She had moved out when she had turned 18, into a small one-bedroom apartment, and began working two jobs. However was still there for her best friend when he needed her. Her 21st birthday came before the Battle City Tournament, but there was little time to celebrate when you have a maniac trying to destroy the world. But when you hang around with Yugi, what else was knew. Being friends with Yugi was always a blast though his friends were as well. Joey, Mia, and Serenity became very close with Evelyn. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Tea and Tristan. Tristan (and Duke) gave Evelyn the creeps. Tea on the other had….

Tea was going on and on about how Seto Kaiba was an arrogant jerk and didn't deserve anything good in life. This went on for about an hour, quickly going into two hours.

"He works for everything in life that he has, his life hasn't been easy." Evelyn said defending her friend. None of the gang knew that she had been a friend with Seto Kaiba since Duelist Kingdom.

"How can you sit there and defend his actions after today? He doesn't care about anyone except himself. He's an arrogant ass hole who lives to make people miserable," Tea ranted.

"I'm not defending him, but I'm not passing judgments either. His life hasn't been easy…." she said annoyed. She quickly got up headed to her room before Tea pressed the matter even more. She was glad that she was one of the finalists and had her own room to get away from her nerds. –Yes they're nerds but I love them. - She thought grinning. Although she lost in this first round she was glad she made it as far as she did to help her god brother with the craziness going on.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming," Seto said standing at the mini bar pouring them both a drink.

"It's hard to get away when all people want to do is rant." She said closing her door. " How are you feeling after the duel? Exhausted I assume," she said taking the drink Seto handed to her.

"Something like that. I just wanted to relax with my only friend here. Mokuba fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow." Seto said softly.

"Poor Moki," She said sitting on the couch that was in the room. Seto sat next to her.

"Yea, he's just as tired as me. Probably even more…" He said sighing. "By the way happy belated birthday." He said raising his glass to give her a toast.

"Thank you, I didn't think anyone remembered with all the craziness going on," She said clinking her glass against his. They fell into a comfortable silence while they sipped their drinks.

"How are things going with the boyfriend?" He asked finally making conversation.

"We broke up 2 weeks ago." She said sighing, "he said I wasn't moving fast enough for him." She said annoyed " He wasn't even good in bed." Seto chuckled.

"Sorry to hear that. How many times did you guys…um?" he said trailing off.

"Seto," She said with a fake gasp "A lady never tells."

" I know, that's why I asked you," He said "Ow" he said laughing as she playfully punched his arm. She laughed with him. She still couldn't get over how much he let down his guard around her.

"Only twice. He wasn't good at all. 2 minutes tops he lasted." She said sighing. "I'm sick of relationships…how are things going with…. Penny was her name?" she asked.

"Two words Gold Digger." He said annoyed as well.

"Why is everything so complicated?' She said stretching. She crossed her legs trying to get comfortable. "God I miss sex." She whined.

"Sometimes you just need it. And don't want the complications of a relationship." Seto said stretching on the couch.

"I know right," She said sighing.

"Its like…. duel monsters, you have a match you shake hands and move on." He said.

"Yes, exactly!" she said with a small laugh " you play, shake hands and go about your business as friends." She said getting up " Need another drink?" she asked.

"Pleaaassee" He said whining. Seto looked over at her as she got up getting them another drink. His eyes wandered to her butt when she bent to pick up what she dropped. –She's really a beautiful woman. - He thought. He looked her over; her loose gipsy shirt wasn't too loose to where it still showed off her figure, hip hugger ankle length jeans and flats. Her wavy brown hair draped around her shoulders framing her face. Then a thought hit him.

"Evelyn, lets do it." Seto said not quiet sure how to word what he was trying to say.

"What?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Like what we talked about, lets have sex like we play duel monsters." He said as his face turned red.

"What the hell? How much have you had to drink?" She asked looking at him like he's lost his mind.

"Not that much, but anyway…. We could do this." He said standing going over to her.

"Seto I don't like you like that-"

" I don't like you like that either that's why this could work," He interrupted. "Neither of us want a relationship, we're friends who know what we want. What harm can it do if we're realistic and agree to not hurt and use each other…we stay friends no matter what..." Seto said feeling his face turn red.

An awkward silence filled the room as Evelyn stood there thinking about it. –Damn it what have I done, I've screwed up my relationship with my only friend…- Seto thought as she stayed silent….


	2. Chapter 2

**~There will be lemon in this chapter; you have been warned! ~**

The silence in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. After what felt like hours, but was only about five minutes, she looked at him.

"Are you sure about this? Its not something that can be taken back once it happens," She said finally.

"If you're alright with it then of course…. I am..." Seto said softly.

"…. You swear you don't want anything more then just sex?" She asked. Now it was her turn to become beat red.

" I swear. It's a way for us both to get what we want with out the complications of a relationship." Seto said looking at her. She paused for a few more minutes before sticking her hand out to him.

" Alright, I'm in…. no matter what happens."

" We stay friends," Seto said finishing for her as he shook her hand.

And cue awkward silence…

"Ummm…. Ok" Evelyn said nervously laughing a bit. –Does he make the first move or me? - She thought to herself. Seto was just as lost. Slightly breaking the awkwardness Seto removed his trench coat and went over putting it on the chair. Slowly Evelyn went over to him lightly touching his arm. At a slow slightly ticklish pace she ran her hand up his arm till her hand rested on the back of his neck. As if reacting on instinct he pulled her into a heated passionate kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands roamed each others body's. She ran her hands through his silky brown hair pressing close to him, feeling his muscles pressed against her. Strangely every movement felt familiar, as if they have felt each other's touch before.

They broke apart just enough to hastily remove each other's clothes. A soft moan escaped Evelyn's lips as Seto kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Seto grabbed under her legs picking her up carrying her to the bed. He laid her down so he could look over her body –if its possible she's even more beautiful…- He thought as he caressed from her neck down between the valley of her breasts, to her stomach, till his hand was between her legs.

She gasped felling his fingers sliding between her wet entrance. Her back arched as his thumb circled around her nub and his fingers slid into her. She let out a moan, which caused Seto to become even harder if possible.

He continued his pleasurable torture a while longer before he stopped and began kissing her with heat and hunger. Feeling her try to flip him to take control he pinned her hands above her head.

"I'm the one in control," He teased with a smirk that said he won this round. Evelyn gave her own smirk to him and was about to protest when she felt his large man hood against her. He looked at her to make sure it was still all right, incase she changed her mind.

"Why are you stopping, out of steam already?" She teased. He smirked.

"Not even close," Seto said as he positioned himself at her entrance before pushing into her. She moaned out as she arched her back pressing against him.

"I'm just getting started," He said, he kissed her before he started to move. His thrusts started slow but got faster as time went on. She moaned out as he thrust fast and hard into her. Grabbing her hips he rammed her feeling his inner wild man come out as he threw his head back as he thrust. He slowed for just a second, which gave Evelyn the chance to flip them so she was on top. Not caring at this point she road him grinding and moving fluidly and fiercely. Seto's hands roamed her body as she rode him.

Tiring of this position, needing to be in control, he moved them so that he was behind her and she was on her hands and knees. He started thrusting hard into her causing her to moan loudly. At that moment they didn't care if they woke the whole blimp. The pressure was building within both of them as they felt they're climax coming. They moaned each other's names as they climaxed and collapsed next to each other panting...

After what seemed like an eternity Evelyn mustered up the strength to turn around. Panting, trembling and sweating she looked at Seto, who it was safe to say, was still coming down from his high as well.

"Wow..." She said with a small laugh when he looked at her. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yea... Wow…that's the best I've had in…forever…" Seto said panting.

"I know what you mean," Evelyn said. "sooo I defiantly think I can continue this.." She said still laughing softly. She continued, " It may be better to continue this when there isn't a lot of people around." She said laughing. Seto laughed.

"I don't mind waking everyone up. That's what good sex is supposed to do. If no one woke up we failed." He said laughing along with Evelyn.

"Sadly your going to have to go back to your room…if you can get your strength back...this isn't something we can tell people. They don't even know we're friends." Evelyn said sighing

" I know. Once battle city is done we'll meet up like this again…and go for lunch or a movie?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Like a date?" She asked looking at him startled.

" As friends… friends go to lunch and the movies right? This is all knew to me." Seto asked softly. She nodded.

"Yes of course," She said smiling. "Tomorrow we go back to being rivals… and friends by night" She said sighing. Seto nodded and slowly got up and getting dressed.

"Until then..." He said softly. He looked back at her with a soft smile before he headed out. She nodded as she watched him leave.

"Wow." She said lying in bed. " His touch… it was new but it felt familiar…" She said looking at her millennium ring "could we have been lovers in the past…." She said to herself.

Sighing she got up finally and showered before getting ready for bed. She fell into a restless sleep as the events of what just happened played through her mind, except…it was from when Seto was the pharaoh's priest and she was the pharaoh's sister…


	3. Chapter 3

_Candle light shown through out the palace as young Evelyn made her way to the high priest Seto. His chamber was off to the corner of the palace where no one would bother them. Hair wavy and flowing she pulled back the curtain to her lover's room and went in. She smirked seeing her handsome Seto lying on his bed. He looked up at her smiling._

" _I thought you would never come," He said walking over to her wrapping his arms around her._

"_Nothing could keep me away," She said softly. She shivered from his touch "I've missed you." She said looking up at him. Seto lightly touched her face pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Her hands wandered to his waist pulling the strap of his robe sliding it off his perfectly toned body._

_Seto kissed down her neck as he reached behind her neck untying her dress letting it fall to the floor. He pulled her close kissing her deeply pulling her to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair. _

" _I love you Seto," She gasped as his hands roamed her body…_

Evelyn woke from her restless sleep startled and confused. She sat up looking around. She wasn't in an ancient palace in the high priests chamber. She was in her room on the blimp where she and Seto had, had fun not two hours ago. She gasped and looked down at her ring that was still glowing.

"That wasn't a dream… it was a vision… a memory," She said to herself as she watched the glow fade. "That's why his touch was familiar…. Because it was…" she said laying back sighing. "This wasn't supposed to be complicated….

Seto woke from his restless sleep as well. He thought he was restless from everything going on, but he couldn't get Evelyn out of his mind.

"That dream…. I've been hanging around Yugi to long…I dreamed I was in ancient Egypt…holding Evelyn close… touching and caressing her." He said to himself holding his head in confusion.

"We're just friends…aren't we…" He said sighing. He got up looking out the window.

"The semi-finals start then this tournament will be over. Sooner rather then later, then I can be with her again." Seto got ready for the day and went to the control center when the ship was attacked...

The ciaos from being captured by Noah ended and the finals were finally done. The groups parted company and had gone back to their homes.

Returning home Evelyn looked around her small apartment "Soon back to reality." She said knowing she had to go back to work. Bar tender on the weekends, waitress in the morning. "I wonder when Seto will come by… we're both going to be so busy…" she said about to go to her bedroom when her cell phone rang. She answered her phone feeling slightly annoyed. The last time she had seen him he was flying off in his blue eyes jet after the island has exploded.

"If it isn't Houdini back from his disappearing act from the island," She teased. She was furious with him but was glad to hear his voice.

"Oh hush, I didn't mean to make you worry…" Seto said chuckling. "It wasn't that bad… Was it…?"

"You exploded the island, and we couldn't find you…. I thought" She trailed off not wanting to get chocked up.

"Evelyn…I'm sorry. I didn't think I guess. But I hope you know I wouldn't put Mokuba in danger." He said feeling lower then dirt.

"I know that… however you were angry, people who are angry don't always think things through," Evelyn said going to her room to unpack.

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course, I'm just mad at you..." Evelyn said softly. She smiled hearing him sigh.

"I'm glad…" He said softly. "Do you need a ride to work tonight?" he asked.

"That'd be nice, it's supposed to rain. But don't you have work? You have a new project you were telling me about…Kaiba Land?" She said.

"That's the perk of being your own boss, you can come and go a you please, and I'll take you to work. I'll pick you up too." He said chuckling "I owe you that much for scaring you."

"Yes you do, you owe me much more then that." Evelyn said with a purr to her voice and couldn't help but start laughing.

"You naughty girl, I'll be sure to pay you back in full," Seto said in a husky sexy voice.

"Hurry and get here then," Evelyn said softly. She jumped hearing a knock at her door. When she opened it she gasped dropping her phone. "That was fast."

"That's how I roll," Seto said grinning. She stepped aside letting him in, the second the door closed she was in his arms kissing him passionately. He hiked her leg up around his waist pressing her against the wall. He kissed down her neck picking her up carrying her to the bedroom…

Two hours later they lay next to each other panting. "I forgive you," Evelyn said trying to catch her breath. Seto chuckled.

"I should piss you off more often, making up is fun," he said laughing.

"That may be the case tonight. You've worn me out before work…how am I suppose to function now?" She asked laughing.

"I'm sorry about that." He said chuckling "I'll go slower next time."

"I never said I was complaining," She said looking at him giggling. " I have to get ready for work though…if I can get up…" Seto chuckled getting up to help her stand. She smiled up at him. She enjoyed their time together, every minute.

She was surprised when she saw him getting dressed, he actually owned street clothes; it was so no one recognized him when he dropped her off. He continued to take her to work as often as he could for the next two and a half months. The more time they spent together, the quicker their feelings began to grow…

e He

They continued their fun in peace with fairly little complications. When they were together they spent time in and out of the bedroom getting to know each other more then ever. At night when they parted, their dreams came to life with memories of their life 5,000 years ago. They started to realize that they were starting to feel more for each other then just friends…which they didn't know how they were going to continue this with their love growing without the other knowing…


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing from relaxation Evelyn sat in her steamy bubble bath after a long day at work. She had the place to herself tonight since Seto had to work. She jumped hearing her phone ring.

"Speak of the devil," She said to herself smiling and reached over answering her cell phone. "Hello Mr. CEO." She teased.

"Sorry that I've called you this late tonight," Seto said softly.

"It's alright, your busy," She said smiling. "How is everything?"

"Busy, I have ton of meetings this week. So I'm sorry but I can't take you to work tomorrow," Seto said feeling bad. He had been taking Evelyn to her night job at the bar and had been picking her up for the past 2 months.

"Its alright, its suppose to be nice out tomorrow. I can walk." Evelyn said softly, "To bad your busy I'm all alone in this hot, steamy, bath…" she said giggling when she heard him make a groaning noise.

"Your such a tease, I'm so busy other wise I would be there in no time flat," Seto said. "It'll just have to wait till another time."

"Just tell me when and I'll have the water running," Evelyn said smiling "well get back to work, I have to close tomorrow night anyway."

"I'll talk to you soon Evelyn," Seto said softly. He hated saying good-bye, and he noticed that it was getting harder and harder to say it to her…

The next night came and so did work. Evelyn was glad that it was nice out since she had to walk. The evening went by with no major hiccups, and with some nice tips that night she didn't mind having to close that night.

"Evelyn, would you mind if I closed tonight? I'm going on vacation next week and want to pick up a few extra hours," her co-worker Ashley asked.

"No problem, I don't have to stay till three in the morning tonight," Evelyn said smiling. "Its all yours tonight." She said getting ready to leave. "This is my lucky night, I can go home early."

She sighed when she went out side. It had started raining since she had been at work. "Well, a little rain never hurt anyone." She said to herself as she started heading home. Soaked and about half way home was when she started having the feeling of being followed. Finally she looked behind her and saw three men.

"Look here guys, this beauty is all wet, alone, and cold. I think we should warm her up," One of the men said with creepy grin.

"Leave me alone," Evelyn said as she started walking again. She gasped when another man got in front of her.

"What's your hurry, we just wanna have a little fun," He said grabbing her arm. Not hesitating she punched the guy and struggled to get away from the other men. She shrugged out of her jacket that they had a strong grip on and started running for her life. The men raced after her shaking off her punch.

Hurrying down the street blindly she came across a brick wall with strong vines on its side. Quickly she climbed the wall before the men got to the corner and she jumped down into a rose bush to get away. She stayed silent as the men ran by and kept going.

"Who's out there?!" Someone called out. The voice sounded young.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass on your property," She said panting as she carefully got out of the thorny rose bush.

"Evelyn?"

"Mokuba?" She asked recognizing the voice. She hurried over to the younger of the Kaiba's and collapsed to her knees.

"Evelyn are you alright? What happened?" He asked helping her into the mansion.

"I was being chased. I had left work…" She said panting and shaking.

"I'll call the police. Lets get you inside," Mokuba said as he helped in side. He called their housekeeper Mrs. Booth. "Can you take her to get cleaned up and bandaged?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes Mokuba," Mrs. Booth said and led Evelyn too the guest room till the police arrived.

Finally finishing his meetings Seto was done early and made his way to the bar to surprise Evelyn. When he got there he saw her co-worker coming out. 

"Excuse me, is Evelyn still here?" He asked the girl.

"Oh, she went home a few hours ago, I closed for her," Ashley said softly.

"Oh, thank you." Seto said before getting in his car and drove to her small apartment. –No lights are on; maybe she's a sleep. - Seto thought and headed home. As he arrived home as the police were just leaving his house.

"Oh god." He said hurrying inside "Mokuba?!' He called out panicked.

"Over here Seto," Mokuba said sitting in the living room.

"What happened why were police here?" he asked worriedly.

"Three guys had chased Evelyn wanting to hurt her. She climbed into our backyard to escape. She just told them what had happened. She's in one of the guest rooms." Mokuba said.

Seto nodded to his brother and hurried upstairs as Mrs. Booth left the guest room. "Mr. Kaiba." She said politely. "Young Evelyn is in the shower cleaning up."

"Thank you Mrs. Booth, you've been a big help," He said and continued "Thank you for everything over the years… I know I don't say that enough."

"Seto, you and Mokuba are like sons to me and I've watched both of you grow into mature young men. However I must say, I've heard laughter and seen smiles return to this mansion…and I think it has to do with young Evelyn," She said smiling "Tell her how you feel, don't let someone you love disappear from your life." She said before heading back down stairs.

Seto smiled watching Mrs. Booth go down stairs. "She's right." He said softly. He went into the guest room as Evelyn came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, Seto when did you get home?" She asked looking up seeing him coming in.

"I got in a little while ago…I heard what happened, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, just scratched up," She said, as she got dressed into the clothes Mrs. Booth left out for her.

"I'm sorry, if I had gotten to your job sooner…" Seto said looking down.

"Its not your fault, no one could've predicted what happened tonight," She said softly. She gasped when Seto pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know what I would've done if you were hurt…or worse," Seto said softly.

"Its ok Seto…" She said as she felt her heart start racing. –What is he doing...- she thought.

"Evelyn…I know that we said we weren't going to let our emotions take over…" Seto said pulling away from her so that he could look in her eyes. " But I can't pretend anymore…I love you Evelyn.."


	5. Chapter 5

**(There will be lemon in this chapter! You've been warned!)**

" I love you Evelyn..." Seto said softly. He looked at her with anxiety and fear.

"Seto… I love you too." Evelyn said blushing like mad "I have for a long time now…I think even longer then I can even fathom..." She said looking up at him.

"It feels like we have known each other longer then this lifetime…" Seto said blushing. 

"What? You don't believe in this kind of stuff Seto…" She said in shock.

"I've been having dreams since that night on the blimp… of us… In ancient Egypt…" Seto said blushing "Its crazy but I know in my heart its right… not just the mystic mumbo jumbo I've called it in the past."

"…If I show you something will you promise not to freak out..." she asked looking up at him.

"I promise," Seto said softly. She reached up placing her hand on the side of his face. Her ring started to glow as she said a soft chant. The images of their nights in ancient Egypt, their love, and their passion flashed across his mind. His hands caressing her, kissing her passionately, making love to her in the moonlight…

When the images finished he leaned in kissing her deeply and lovingly. His kisses were different this time, Evelyn noticed. Same heat and passion as before but something was different. His kissed her with a loving passion that she had never felt before. She gasped as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone leaving lite love nips along her shoulder. Standing on her tiptoes she brought his lips back to hers as she ran her fingers through his silky soft hair she had grown to love. Seto picked her up bridal style carrying her to his room, still kissing her softly as he walked with her in his arms.

He laid her down on his large bed kissing her deeply. His hands roamed her body as he removed her clothes holding her close to his pressing close to her not baring to have any space between them. She didn't want any space between them as well as she pressed her body against him running her legs along his legs.

Late in the dead of night two lovers broke the silence of the Kaiba mansion. The east wing of the mansion belonged to the eldest of the Kaiba brothers, which tuned out to be a good thing so that the youngest brother wouldn't hear the adult activities going on in his brother's room. Moans and heavy panting filled the room as Evelyn arched her back in pleasure under Seto's touch. He ran his hand down her neck to her breasts and down her stomach. He left butterfly kisses down her body and back up teasing her.

"Your such tease Seto…" She said moaning, Seto smirked kissing back to her lips kissing her deeply as his hands roamed down her body and he reached down between her legs. She moaned out from his touch arching her back wanting more from him. He continued his torture on her as he kissed her neck.

"I love you Seto..." She said feeling him position himself at her entrance.

"I love you too Evelyn…" Seto said as he pushed into her moaning feeling her warmth. Everything was different this time. He thrust into her firm and hard; instead of like a wild animal his movements were loving and meaningful. He wanted to show her every ounce of his love. Moaning from his movements she wrapped her legs around his waist wanting him more then ever. He thrust harder into her as he felt their climax hitting. He thrust harder into her as they climaxed together.

Panting and tingling in bliss they lay in each other's arms coming down from their high.

"I think that was the best time yet," Evelyn said lying haft way on top of him. Propping herself up looking up at him. Looking up at her he smiled.

" I think your right…" He said smiling at her. He leaned up kissing her. "So are you finally going to stay the night?" He asked, she had never stayed the night so not to confuse and make things weird for Mokuba. Seto held her tight against him not giving much chance for her to leave.

"I guess I'll stay," She said grinning as they kissed. Curling up in his arms they fell into a restful sleep, not dreaming of their past life together, but of their current life together.

The next morning Evelyn awoke from her blissful slumber. She was slightly surprised to find herself still in Seto's arms. She blushed but smiled and kissed his cheek softly before getting comfortable again in his arms. Seto began to stir when he felt her move.

"Good morning beautiful," Seto said smiling holding her.

"Good morning," She said smiling kissing him softly. "I don't know about you but I slept great."

"So did I," Seto said grinning. He stretched and hugged her closer again making her laugh. "Want breakfast?" he asked smiling at her. She nodded.

"I'm starving," She said grinning. They smiled getting dressed and went downstairs and saw Mokuba sitting at the large dining table.

"It's about time you two admitted your feelings for each other," He said as a matter of factly. He grinned at the two of them when their faces turned red.

"Yes it is," Seto said smiling at Evelyn. He pulled out a chair for her as breakfast was being served. "You do realize…. We have to tell your friends and family now."

"I know," Evelyn said smiling. "They're coming by tonight. I planned on telling them then."

"Do you want me to be there? Be there for you?" He asked blushing.

"I would love that. It might be better that you are there so they now how serious I am," Evelyn said sighing. "But whether they like it or not I'm not leaving the man I love." Seto smiled holding her hand.

"I'll be right there and I'll be nice… To an extent. Joey is still a mutt..." He said chuckling. Evelyn laughed.

"I wouldn't expect any less…" Evelyn said softly. "Yugi isn't the problem, he'll be happy as long as I am. And as long as you treat me right he won't be mad or upset. Everyone else…. they'll freak out," Evelyn said sighing, "Everything will work out though. I know it will."


	6. Chapter 6

Seto and Evelyn had returned to her apartment relaxing for a little while before the gang would show up. Everyone was coming for their weekly poker night, including Mia and Serenity.

"Should I be this scared?" She asked shaking nervously. Her arm was resting lazily on Seto's leg and he could tell how nervous she was. He gently took her hand in his.

"It'll be fine Evelyn…. I know it wont be easy but I don't want to hide my feelings for you," He said softly. He brought her hand up to his lips kissing the back of her hand.

"If they don't understand then I'll know who my real friends are…" She said softly. She looked up hearing the gang getting out of Joey's loud truck. "Here we go…" She said going to the door. She looked back at Seto who gave her a reassuring smile. She gave one of her own before going outside to greet her friends.

"Hey guys…" She said smiling but had knots in her stomach.

"Hey Eve, how are you," Yugi said smiling at his god sister. He noticed she looked troubled. "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm good…I'm great actually. I've been seeing someone for a while and I've been wanting to tell you guys but I've been kind of afraid to tell you…" She said softly.

"Why would you be afraid to tell us that?" Yugi asked.

"Yea Eve, we're your friends. If he makes you happy why would you be afraid to tell us?" Joey asked

"Because I know you aren't to found of him…" Evelyn said before taking them inside. The group gasped in surprise when she went over to none other then Seto Kaiba. She took his hand with a soft smile. Clearly in shock they all came in and sat down silently.

The awkward silence in the room was so thick you could see it until someone finally spoke.

"I knew it," Tea said bitterly.

"Knew what?' Evelyn asked looking at her.

"I knew something was going on between you two, the way You defend him all the time like he's the greatest man on earth-.."

"That's because he is… To me at least." Evelyn said interrupting Tea.

"How long have you two been together?" Yugi asked politely.

"Since battle city," Seto finally said softly. Evelyn smiled at him giving his hand a thankful squeeze.

"You slut," Tea said snickering.

"Excuse me," Evelyn said getting angry.

"You heard me. You two weren't together, You were fucking. You are a slut," Tea said laughing at Evelyn's shocked face. Evelyn quickly regained her composure. She looked around at everyone's shocked faces not believing what they had just heard.

"Get out." Evelyn said coldly. Tea looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?"

" I didn't stutter," She said going to the door. "Get Out," she said just as coldly as before.

"What, you afraid to admit the truth," Tea said smirking.

"Tea just leave," Yugi spoke up. Evelyn looked at him with thankful eyes.

"Yugi…" Tea said sounding hurt. She stood up and headed to the door. She turned facing everyone and then Evelyn. "If I walk out this door, I'm never coming back here again, or having anything to do with you slut."

"That's a promise I'll make sure you keep," Evelyn said "Now go!"

With a huff Tea stormed out of the apartment jumping when the door slammed behind her.

"Anyone else have any comments like that?" Evelyn asked looking at everyone. "If so there's the door." She said crossing her arms. Seto went over to her wrapping his arms around her protectively. They looked up hearing Tristan make a huff and followed after Tea. Everyone else stayed where they were.

"Look…what tea said-." Evelyn started but Yugi interrupted her.

"What ever has gone on between you and Kaiba is your business. Do I wish you would have said something, that you were seeing him, yes, however I know why you didn't," Yugi said with a smile. "You look happy. Plus I knew something was going on."

"You…you did…" Evelyn asked blushing.

"You practically glow when his name is mentioned," Yugi said grinning. "You seem happier then I've seen you in a long time."

"I am," She said smiling up at Seto.

"Good. Now can we get this poker game started? I wanna win back my M&M's," Joey said breaking the tension. Evelyn laughed at Seto's confusion.

"We don't bet with money. Chips, pretzels, M&M's, and peanuts are the bet," She said grinning.

"Interesting…" Seto said not quiet comfortable showing a grin or smile yet. They gathered around the coffee table sitting on pillows or blankets.

"Ya gona join us moneybags? Or are you only good at duel monsters," Joey said as he got the snacks. Seto smirked.

" I can beat you at any game Wheeler," Seto said taking a seat next to Evelyn…

Midnight came and everyone was still playing the card game. Well almost everyone. The guys kept playing while the girls passed out an hour before hand. Seto was winning but not by much. Yugi and Joey both were giving him a run for his money, money being pretzels. (I don't know how to play poker so I'm not getting into it lol)

2 in the morning came fast and finally Joey had been victorious.

"Is it really that late?" Seto asked shocked as he looked at his watch. He spent the whole day with the geek squad. He had to admit, to himself, that it wasn't all that bad. They even had a few beers. He smiled looking down at Evelyn sleeping at his side. "I'll get some blankets for everyone." He said going to Evelyn's room knowing where she kept everything.

"Kaiba," Yugi had said. He had followed the CEO while Joey cleaned up and moved the coffee table.

"Yugi?" He asked looking over at the smaller boy.

"I have to ask you something before I'm comfortable with you dating my god sister." He said with a protective tone. Seto nodded and listened. "Do you love her?"

"I do," Seto said with no hesitation.

"That's all I needed to know," Yugi said and smiled.

"That's it?" Seto asked expecting the third degree.

"That's it. As long as you treat her right and don't hurt her I have no problem." Yugi said taking some blankets and pillows to the living room. Seto smiled softly to himself. He rejoined the others and watched the guys get comfortable; Joey with his arms around Mia, and Yugi sleeping close to Serenity. Slowly he made his way to Evelyn who was a little away from everyone else. Seto covered her with a blanket before lying behind her wrapping his arms around her.

She stirred in his arms turning facing him. "Hey, did you win?" She asked quietly and still was half asleep.

"No the mutt did," He said chuckling softly. " Don't tell anyone, I still have my reputation to up hold."

"I wont tell anyone," She said leaning in kissing him softly before curling up in his arms falling back to sleep. Seto smiled looking down at the beauty in his arms. –How could someone like me get so lucky? I, Seto Kaiba, cold-hearted CEO of Kaiba corp. was lucky enough to find this loving woman. She's opened my eyes and my heart to rejoin the world of the living and not just hide in the world of computers. I may be new to all this magic and fate and even destiny. But I don't believe that this was an accident. This is destiny…She's my soul mate, and I am hers…- With that last thought Seto fell asleep with his soul mate sleeping peacefully in his arms…

**The End**


End file.
